Queen Elsa and Mr Freeze's Cool Battle
by Windrises
Summary: Princess Anna tries to throw a party for Queen Elsa, but Mr. Freeze shows up, who has been hired by the Duke of Weselton. Can Elsa, along with a visit by Batman, save the party?


Notes: Frozen is a Disney animated film. Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

Queen Elsa was laying down, in bed. She was hoping on sleeping, but her sister, Princess Anna, was prepared to give her an early wake up. She tapped Elsa's head, which Elsa barely responded to. Anna lightly patted her back, which woke her up. Elsa opened her eyes and asked, "What's going on?"

Anna said, "Today's an anniversary."

Elsa had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Anna answered, "It's the anniversary of your ice powers."

Elsa replied, "I was born with my ice powers, so that day would be the same as my birthday, which isn't today."

Anna explained, "It's the anniversary of the day you used your ice powers, in front of all those people. Don't you remember that day? I got engaged to Prince Hans, after only knowing him for like five hours, and the Duke of Weaseltown called you a monster, over and over again."

Elsa raised her eyebrows and asked, "Is that really a day you want to celebrate?"

Anna had an amused look on her face, while saying, "I know it's not the most charming of days, but it eventually led to you taking control of your ice powers, which is a big deal."

Elsa thought about it, knowing letting go of her stress and embracing the potential of her ice powers was a good thing. However, that didn't mean she thought it was a day worth celebrating. She said, "That's nice and all, but is it really worth celebrating?"

Anna replied, "I think so. I already prepared a big party, with ice sculptures. Plus Kristoff's going to take advantage of the ice-themed event, by selling his ice. You should get ready. It's going to be a fun event. Also, make sure to wear your ice dress. I couldn't think of an outfit more perfect, for this particular holiday." Elsa got out of bed, confused about why her sister was planning this party.

Meanwhile, Mr. Freeze was on a boat, heading to Arendelle. He wasn't the only villain on the ship, because the Duke of Weselton was on the boat too. The Duke had hired Mr. Freeze to beat up Queen Elsa, as revenge for ruining his trade business. He thought Mr. Freeze was the best choice, because of his ice powers. The Duke had his bodyguards hand Mr. Freeze cold sodas, while saying, "I assume that you only like cold drinks."

Mr. Freeze replied, "You guessed well, Duke of Weaseltown."

The Duke angrily screamed, "It's Weselton!"

Mr. Freeze said, "A lot of people referred to you by the other name."

The Duke tried to have a serious look on his face, while saying, "I'm one of the greatest and most important members of the Weselton kingdom. It's an insult, being referred to, by that humiliating nickname." He paused and said, "Anways, there's a monster, named Queen Elsa, who has your type of powers."

Mr. Freeze asked, "So, she can freeze things?"

The Duke nodded and said, "She sure does. However, she doesn't need that dome thing, on your head, to survive."

Mr. Freeze replied, "Then she doesn't know how lucky she really is."

The Duke said, "I need you to defeat her, like beat her up and stuff."

Mr. Freeze asked, "Is that all I am? A mere villain for hire? If so, that's a chilling thought."

The Duke patted Mr. Freeze's shoulder, while saying, "You're much more. You're also a husband, but your wife, Nora, is stuck in a frozen state of being. However, if you defeat Elsa, I can finance your research and help you save her."

Mr. Freeze thought about the Duke of Weselton's offer. Due to how much he wanted to save Nora, he decided to agree to the deal. He said, "Very well then." The Duke and Mr. Freeze shook hands.

An hour later, Elsa went outside and saw the party Anna planned. There were ice sculptures and Kristoff had a stand setup, for selling ice. Elsa saw that Anna had tried to make a cake out of ice, but it was a watery mess. Elsa said, "Anna, you should know you can't make cakes out of ices."

Anna nudged Elsa and replied, "You could probably make a cake out of ice. After all, you even made a dress out of ice. How is that even possible?"

Elsa thought about and couldn't really think of a reasonable answer. She said, "I'm not sure, but it's okay. The lack of logic never bothered me anyways." Anna smirked at her.

Kristoff said, "I plan on becoming rich."

Anna asked, "Rich?"

Kristoff said, "Well, I'm selling ice and this party is about an ice queen. Because of that, I'm sure to get tons of money." He did an immature sounding laugh, so Anna rolled her eyes.

Elsa looked around and saw a bunch of party guests. They started taking pictures of the ice sculptures and drinking Kristoff's ice. Elsa looked at Anna and asked, "What are all these party guests doing here?"

Anna answered, "They're here, to celebrate this big day of yours."

Elsa nervously kept her head down, while saying, "The day I messed up, with my ice powers, and put the entire kingdom in danger?"

Anna put her hand on her sister's shoulder and said, "After that, you realized your mistake and made things brighter than ever. You managed to control your ice powers and that's something to be proud of." Elsa smiled at her sister.

Meanwhile, Batman was riding in the Batplane. After hearing from Commissioner Gordon about Mr. Freeze leaving the country, he rushed to the Batplane, without even telling his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, where he was going. Batman saw his phone ringing and noticed that Alfred was the one calling him. He grabbed the phone and said, "Hi Alfred. What's going on?"

Alfred answered, "I've been wondering about that, Sir. What are you up to?"

Batman replied, "I heard that Mr. Freeze left Gotham, as well as the country, in general. I'm not too sure what his scheme is, but I'm assuming it has to be something big. He's probably going to a country of people, who don't even know who he is. I have to get there and melt his plans."

Alfred had a an amused look on his face, while asking, "Melt?"

Batman lightly smiled and said, "Mr. Freeze infects me, with those silly puns."

The boat Mr. Freeze was in, arrived at Arendelle's docks. Mr. Freeze ran to the outside of Anna and Elsa's kingdom, where the party was taking place. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and the others looked around and were surprised to see Mr. Freeze. Most of them hadn't heard of Mr. Freeze, so his eccentric appearance surprised them.

Elsa looked at him and said, "Excuse me, gentleman. I'm Queen Elsa, of Arendelle. How can I help you?"

Mr. Freeze pointed his ice gun at her and replied, "Indeed you can. I'm sorry that things have to go this way, but I have to give you the cold shoulder."

Elsa had a confused look on her face, while saying, "Excuse me? Mr. Freeze started freezing Elsa's left shoulder.

Anna nervously asked, "What's going on?"

Kristoff said, "It seems like that guy has ice powers, well his ice gun has powers."

Mr. Freeze started freezing Elsa's right shoulder. Elsa ran away and hid under a table, while asking, "What's your deal?"

Mr. Freeze answered, "I've been hired to defeat you. You won't receive too much damage, but you are going to face some cold pain."

Elsa raised her eyebrows and asked, "You were hired by someone?" Mr. Freeze nodded. Elsa asked, "Who hired you?"

Mr. Freeze said, "That isn't information you need. I'm going to defeat you, so stop delaying this fight by hiding."

Anna scooted to the table Elsa was at. She looked at her sister and said, "You need to fight this guy."

Elsa replied, "I'm not sure about that being a good idea."

Anna responded, "Mr. Freeze, also known as Victor Frieze, is going to try to fight you."

Elsa was surprised that Anna knew Mr. Freeze's name, so she asked, "How do you know about him?"

Anna answered, "When I was doing research and shopping, for this frozen party of yours, I found about him. He's a bad guy, but he has good intentions. Well, trying to freeze you isn't one of his good intentions, but deep down, his goal is to save his wife, Nora. Nora's stuck in a condition, of being frozen. If Mr. Freeze can find a cure, he can save his wife."

What Anna didn't know and did know often caused Elsa. Anna didn't know the name of most royal people, but she knew Mr. Freeze's backstory and every flavor of chocolate. Elsa said, "I understand. I'll have to defend myself from his attacks, but there might be a way to make him redeem himself."

Elsa ran up to Mr. Freeze. Mr. Freeze got out his ice gun and said, "Finally, I can put you on ice." He started freezing Elsa.

Elsa replied, "Hold on there, Victor Frieze." She started defending herself, by building an ice wall, in front of herself. That made it harder for Mr. Freeze to freeze her.

Mr. Freeze responded, "That's a chillingly sneaky way of delaying my victory." He used his legs and arms to break Elsa's ice wall apart.

Elsa realized that winning the fight could get Mr. Freeze off her hands and make put him in a situation, where he would be forced to listen to what she had to say. She started using her ice powers to fight off Mr. Freeze's attacks. He attempted a few more blasts from his ice gun, but it was a hopeless effort. Elsa's ice powers naturally came from her, as opposed to Mr. Freeze, who needed a ice gun. She used her ice powers to start attacking Mr. Freeze, but not enough to harm him.

After a few minutes of Elsa using her ice powers on Mr. Freeze, the antagonist was on the ground. Elsa looked at him and said, "I'm sorry about using my ice powers to attack you, but it was self-defense. Now, that you've lost the fight, you might as well hear me out."

Mr. Freeze could tell he was bombing, so he said, "You might be right about that. So, what is on your mind?"

Elsa replied, "The real question is what is on your mind?"

Mr. Freeze answered, "Saving Nora, my wife."

Elsa gently responded, "I lost my parents, thanks to a boating accident, so I understand your pain. However, trying to attack an innocent life, to save a different innocent life, is not an acceptable."

Mr. Freeze thought about it and wasn't proud of his actions. He said, "I know I haven't been a good person, but I'm willing to do anything, for Nora's safety."

Elsa replied, "Then instead of aiding bad guys, how about teaming up with the good guys? Arendelle has one of the finest research teams. My scientists can work hard, day and night, to find a cure for Nora. What I ask, in return, is that you stop trying to freeze me and stop trying to attack innocent people, in general."

Mr. Freeze responded, "That's the best offer I've gotten, in a very long time." The two ice-themed characters shook hands.

Elsa looked at him and asked, "So, who hired you?"

Mr. Freeze answered, "The Duke of Weselton."

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff said, "The Duke of Weaseltown." Mr. Freeze rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, the Duke of Weselton was, once again, saying his evil plan outloud. He put his arms around his bodyguards, while saying, "This is a wonderful plan. Taking advantage of Mr. Freeze's feelings for his wife. I probably don't even have the technology to cure her. Either way, Queen Monster is going to face a chilling pain." He did a sneaky sounding plan.

Batman stepped out of the shadows and replied, "I had no idea what was going on, until you gave out that exposition. Thank you for the help, Duke of Weaseltown."

The Duke angrily screamed, "It's Weselton!"

Batman said, "So, you're planning on tricking Mr. Freeze into losing his moral values, just so you can feed one of your greedy plans? You're despicable. I'm going to stop that from happening."

Elsa, Anna, and Mr. Freeze walked by. Batman looked at Mr. Freeze, with stern and concern. Mr. Freeze calmly said, "Don't worry, Batman. I'm not here for more fighting. Queen Elsa helped me realize I was being cruel and petty. In order to fill my admirable goal of saving Nora, I had to be admirable too."

Elsa looked at Batman and said, "It seems like things have cooled out."

Batman lightly smiled and replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

Anna looked at Elsa and said, "All of that freezing madness interrupted your party, but you were probably right about it being a silly party."

Elsa looked at her sister and replied,"I thought it was weird, at first, but I'm glad you threw that party. It's a reminder of what a wonderful sister I have, who warms my heart."

Anna jokingly responded, "If I keep being so heartwarming, I'm going to melt you." The two sisters hugged.

Batman grabbed the Duke of Weselton and said, "It's about you go back to Weaseltown."

The Duke of Weselton angrily screamed, "It's Weselton!"

Mr. Freeze looked over to Elsa and shook her hand. Despite Elsa having a cold heart, she had a warm, wonderful heart and could thaw out any problem, no matter how cold or how warm.


End file.
